warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratscar
|pastaffie=None |namest=Warrior: |namesl=Ratscar |familyt=Sister: |familyl=Snowbird |mentor=Unknown |apps=Shrewfoot, Pinenose |livebooks=''Eclipse, Long Shadows, ''Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |deadbooks=None}} Ratscar is a brown tom with yellow teeth, a long scar across his back, and a torn ear. History In the Power of Three Arc ''Eclipse : Long Shadows : He now has an apprentice, Shrewpaw. Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : His apprentice, Shrewpaw, is now listed as a warrior, Shrewfoot. Ratscar is also mentor to another apprentice, Pinepaw. Fading Echoes :Ratscar is seen on a patrol with his apprentice, Pinepaw, and two other warriors, Crowfrost and Tigerheart, when a ThunderClan patrol accuses them of crossing the border. He tells the patrol that no ShadowClan cat has crossed the border and he asks if they're trying to trick them into a fight, to which they reply they were not. When the patrol returns to the ShadowClan camp he is seen reporting to Blackstar. At a Gathering he is seen pacing around his Clanmates, after WindClan and ShadowClan started arguing about borders. He is later seen on a patrol with Toadfoot and they find Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Jayfeather when they come to talk to Blackstar. Ratscar is also one of the cats to escort Firestar, Jayfeather, and Brambleclaw back to the ThunderClan border. :He is later fighting in the battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. He tries to fight Ivypaw, but Ivypaw beats him with the help of Blossomfall. Later, in the battle Lionblaze is seen pinning him against a tree. After the ShadowClan deputy, Russetfur, dies Thornclaw shakes him from his back, telling him that the battle was won. It is noted that his apprentice, Pinepaw, is sick for a small period of time, and she also appears fighting in the ThunderClan/ShadowClan battle. Night Whispers :Ratscar is beside Rowanclaw after the battle with ThunderClan as they set Russetfur beside her newly dug grave. He is then seen asking how they were supposed to fight cats who flew from the trees like a bird. When Rowanclaw, Oakfur, Ferretpaw, and Pinepaw are practicing some new battle tactics he calls out to his apprentice, Pinepaw, and tells her she is doing well. :Ratscar is then seen heading out of the ShadowClan camp with Snowbird and Oakfur on a patrol. Later, Dovepaw uses her senses to find Tigerheart and he is a member of Tigerheart's patrol. He is then seen asking Flametail if he needed any help looking for herbs, and he then offers to tell Flametail where Pinepaw fell into the snow, as Flametail thinks there might be fresh herbs there. Later, Rowanclaw asks him to lead a hunting patrol. When the ShadowClan notice that Ivypaw is in their camp as a prisoner, he asks if she was alone. He is then seen watching his Clanmates play on the frozen lake. Sign of the Moon :Ratscar is seen training in the Dark Forest. He is told by Hawkfrost to attack Blossomfall when she begins training with them, Ratscar is winning the fight when Ivypool intervenes. Ivypool thinks that it's not surprising that he is there, as he had always seemed a bit shifty. The Forgotten Warrior :Ratscar's apprentice, Pinepaw, has become a warrior, receiving the name Pinenose. :Ratscar is seen in the Gathering where Dawnpelt accuses Jayfeather of murdering Flametail. He calls out and asks Jayfeather if he is sure he wasn't just helping the water kill Flametail. The Last Hope :He is first seen on patrol with Stoatpaw. Lionblaze comes up to the border to provoke a fight. Ratscar sends Stoatpaw forward first. Lionblaze stares in dismay, and sends Stoatpaw reeling, and insults Ratscar. Ratscar then comes up to Lionblaze and inflicts many wounds on Lionblaze, who does nothing to defend himself. :Later, in the battle with the Dark Forest, he appears at in the head of a patrol, in the ShadowClan camp. Lionblaze tells him to move forward just one claw-length at a time. He fights with Shredtail, who calls him a traitor. Shredtail pins Ratscar to the ground but is thrown off by Snowbird Shredtail off, declaring that he is not a traitor, and it is revealed that she is his sister. Shredtail then tells her that her brother has been training in the Dark Forest. Shredtail summons Redwillow to fight Ratscar, but Redwillow is killed by Blackstar. Enraged, Shredtail attempts to fight with Blackstar, but is killed by Lionblaze. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Trivia *He has been mistakenly described with russet fur. *In ''The Last Hope, during the battle with the Dark Forest, he is expressing confusion at the cats and says, "Who are they? I've seen cats who I thought were dead!", despite the fact he was training in the Dark Forest. Though he may have said it to cover up for the fact that he was training there. *He is mistakenly called Rowanclaw in The Last Hope. Character Pixels Family Members Sister: :Snowbird: Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Mentors Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters